


Monsters are all around Us (but sometimes they break)

by oursisthefury



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Monster fic, Supernatural Abilities, Work In Progress, i promise that the chapters will get longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Will is surrounded by monsters of all caliber, ranging from demons to devils, and they expel the supernatural. Or he used to be, all of the monsters have died down since he helped catch/kill them. Mostly he relied on the most prolific of all the supernatural killers to help him, The Wendigo AKA Hannibal Lecter, who most of the killers sought to replace or destroy, to get his power. But now all that has died down, and the cannibal lies dormant in the woods. Three years pass and Will has moved away from all that, even starting a family, when trouble stirs deep within his life. There's a new killer on the move, calling himself 'The Red Dragon', and he hasn't quite mastered his supernatural abilities, but he's coming for Hannibal and when the two clash, there will be trouble. Jack Crawford tries to enlist Will to catch this new killer before he can get to Hannibal because if they know Hannibal, he won't back down from a challenge. The trouble is, Will hates to get back behind this again, his family is at stake because if he doesn't come for Hannibal, Hannibal will come for him. But can they do it? Hannibal and Will together working against the Dragon?Or will they fall, and be burned to ashes?





	1. Chapter 1

When Will first met Hannibal, he didn't see a man but a stag. The biggest and most beautiful stag he had ever seen came out of the woods and onto his lawn one day. It movements were slow and graceful, upon its head were two gorgeous antlers and Will was stunned. It didn't seem afraid of him, and as it came closer, he realized that he needed his camera. To immortalize it, of course. So he pushed through his dogs who were barking and growling excitedly, clamoring by the door and window. Managing to get back onto his porch without a dog slipping out had proved a challenge, but he made it.

Turning the camera on and hitting zoom, he was up close with this beauty and that's when he saw something was wrong. Plumage adorned its body instead of fur. Feathers instead of fur. That wasn't normal. And he knew that it was a monster. He didn't feel like taking pictures anymore as it turned to him, it had previously pretended to be interested in snuffling the grass. Its cold dark eyes watched him and it snorted, before bellowing a sound that sounded like a scream. Will winced and stumbled backwards, the barking of the dogs growing louder. 

"Get... Get out of here! Get off my property!" He yelled at it, nerves breaking into his voice. The creature stared at him, bowed its elegant head and traipsed back into the woods, leaving Will with a cold chill running through his body. 

That was the first time Will met Hannibal and it wouldn't be his last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got this up and running sooner than I thought I would.

It was dark. He couldn't see a thing as if he were blinded. Then he found himself in the woods. He knew these woods, they were twisted and cruel. He could hear his heart hammering and that was the only sound. No birds, no branches snapping as creatures scurried over them, not even the wind. He wanted so badly to run, but something was drawing him into the woods, deeper and deeper. He couldn't resist. He never could.

He walked and walked in silence until he came upon something or someone. It was just a shape, an outline in the darkness. A dark shape was crouched over something, it had its back to him. Sticks jutted from the shape's head and nearing it, he realized that they were antlers. And he realized that the creature was human. Or at least, some part of it was. 

The creature stiffened and turned towards him, its dark soulless eyes upon him. He froze, short of breath. It's mouth was dark with something wet, and in the pale moonlight slicing through the trees, it looked a deep black. Blood.

He knew this creature, this demon, it was The Wendigo. Also known as Hannibal Lecter.

The Wendigo watched him and slowly brought up something to its mouth. The object was white, a stark contrast to its dark features. It watched him as it opened its mouth and took a bite. There was an unpleasant ripping sound as it tore into the object. Blood dripped down its clawed hands. 

It stared at him, swallowed and grinned. And beckoned him closer.

Against his better judgement, he stepped closer until he was inches from the beast. And he finally saw what it was eating. A body. A human body.

"Will." The Wendigo rasped, pointing to the corpse. Will crouched down by the body to see its face. "Will." The body was on its stomach and he grabbed the head by the hair to get a look. The hair was curly. "Will!" His own eyes were staring back at him, blank and unseeing. "Will!" The Wendigo got to its feet, looming over him, and it reached out a hand to touch him. "WILL!"

And he slipped away from the beast, out of the woods and found himself outside, dogs barking and brushing against his legs; and his girlfriend looking at him with wide anxious eyes. 

"Molly?" He asked, confused. "I didn't know what to do. You wouldn't wake up and you wouldn't stop walking." She said fretfully. 

Will stared past her to see where he was going. He was heading to the woods. "I'm fine now, let's go back inside. It was just a sleep walking episode." He assured her. Molly didn't seem convinced but they gathered up the dogs and went inside.

Will didn't sleep after that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His coffee was bitter, so bitter that it choked him and every time he took a sip, he was reminded of the wet dark blood staining the Wendigo's mouth. He set it down and stopped drinking after a while. He sat in silence, reading until the barking of the dogs startled him from his book and he looked up to see Molly standing in the doorway. "There's someone here to see you, Will." Molly's eyes looked worried. "See them in." Will put down his book, he knew who it was, he should've known. 

"Hello, Will." Jack Crawford's voice greeted him from the doorway. "Hello, Jack." Will returned the greeting although he didn't mean it. "I've come to welcome you back to the team." Jack said and any sense of peace that Will had ever had, died with those words.


End file.
